


You took everything from me

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Romance, doggo - Freeform, please somebody stop me, why do i hurt my babies like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Something bad happens to Peter while out on duty, and he has to recover. TW non-con





	1. The hardest moment of his life

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ IF RAPE IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU  
I LOVE YOU ALL  
PLEASE STAY SAFE  
AND HAPPY  
YOU'RE ALL AMAZING  
AND LOVED  
AND I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE  
BECAUSE YOU ALL DESERVE IT

“Peter, your heartrate is rising, should I call Mr Stark?” Karen’s voice speaks through the suit. “Get off me, get off of me! No, I don’t want this! Please, no!” Peter sobs, trying to push the older man off of him. “Calling Mr Stark.” He picks up straight away. “Kid, what’s up?” He asks straight away. “Get off of me! I don’t want this! Please, no, get off me… please…” Tony inhales sharply. “Karen, no matter what, do not let that man take the suit off of him. He’s going to hurt Peter.” The AI speaks its affirmative that she understands. He summons his suit and is on his way.

The man pulls a knife from his pocket, and holds the knife to Peter’s throat. “Strip. Now.”

“N-No.”

“I said, strip. Right now.”

“And I said no.”

the man changes tactics and slice a hole in Peters bottom half of his pants, tearing it until its big enough, and then he tears his underwear, and lines himself up. He thrusts forward, burying himself inside of the younger boy, who is sobbing, still struggling, trying to push the bigger man off of him. The man grunts, thrusting in and out, in and out, until he releases with a grunt that draws out into a moan. Peter feels his seed flood his insides, and he sobs and screams, and tries to punch the man. The man backhands him, silencing him with a “Shut up, slut!”. He sobs, and tries to break free. The older man reaches down and lines himself up again, and thrusts in, having gotten hard again from listening to the young boy scream and cry. He pushes in deep, feeling the boy clench as he screams. “No! Please, please- please stop! No!” Peter’s face is tear stained under his mask. The man thrusts in, grunting and moaning, and he spills his seed suddenly again. Peter tries to scream, but the man backhands him again. “Shut up, you fucking slut!” he hisses. He goes to hit him again, but feels his hand get caught by something cold and metal. “Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.” His hand is jerked back, pulling him off of the boy and Ironman punches him, hard, knocking him unconscious. He reaches for Peter, but the boy shrinks away and whimpers. “P-please, no- no more…” he curls in on himself, whimpering and crying. “hey, Peter, it’s me, it’s Tony.” The boy looks up, reaching tentatively for his hand. “Hey, that’s it, c’mon kid, lets get you home.”

By the time Tony gets Peter back to the compound, he’s a sobbing mess and he doesn’t want to be around anyone. He goes straight to his room and locks the door straight away. He goes to the bathroom and then turns the shower on as hot as he can stand it, and scrubs his skin until it’s red raw, and he sobs, his face in his hands, and his arms resting on his knees. Tears stream down his face, and he whimpers as he can still feel the hands on his body, the man inside of him, and he wants to throw up. He can still feel the seed running down his thighs, being washed away by the hot water. He can feel the tears that the man created and how much they hurt, and he knows walking is going to be hard. He knows life is going to be hard from now on.

“Peter?” he hears a knock on the bathroom door. How the fuck did he manage to find a way in? “Go away.” He says. “Peter, please, let me in. You’re hurting, please, let me help you.”

“Yes, I’m hurting. But I don’t want your help, or your pity, or the quiet voices and sad eyes that you’re going to give me, so just fuck off.”

“Sweetheart, please. Let me in. Let me help you, talk to me.”

“FUCK OFF!” Peter shouts, fed up. He shuts the shower off and gets dressed into the new clothes he grabbed before his shower. They feel rough against his red skin and he hates it. He goes out of the bathroom, expecting for Tony to be gone, instead finding him sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He ignores him and goes and curls up on the other side of the bed, facing away from the older man. “Pete…”

“Look, just go away. I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m just gonna sleep it off, I’ll be fine in the morning. Just go, okay?”

Tony nods reluctantly, standing and leaving the room. Peter hears him tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to keep and eye on him and notify him if he needs anything at all or isn’t sleeping.

“I’m not a fucking five year old!” he shouts after the older man. He hears the man mutter something as he walks away, but decides he doesn’t want an argument. Instead he rolls over and buries his face in his pillow and sobs quietly. He doesn’t want to feel the fear he felt in that moment, and he doesn’t want to feel uneasy around Mr Stark, he wants to feel safe, he doesn’t want the ache in his body, or the feeling of the man inside of him. He should have been okay, he’s Spiderman for crying out loud. He should have been stronger, he should have been better.

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

_He can feel the man rocking his hips against him, pulling him closer as he spills his seed inside of him. “You’re such a fucking slut, imagine how disappointed Stark is gonna be with you. Couldn’t even stop an old fucking man, fucking weak.” He thrusts forwards again. He moans lowly, and Peter sobs. “P-please stop. Ple-please. No, please… no.” he kicks and screams but he can’t shake the man off of him, again. “You’re so fucking useless, god, fucking weakling.” _

Peter wakes with a scream, and he kicks at the sheets that are entangled around his arms and legs.

He sobs, curling himself into a ball, he knows that everything the man said is true. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists, trying to force the visions away.

He can still feel the man inside of him, and he screams. “NO! PLEASE, NO! MR STARK, HELP!” the man in mention hears his scream and he bolts down the hall and bursts into his room, and sees the poor boy laying in a ball, sobbing and shaking.

He goes over and reaches out to touch him, but thinks better and starts talking in a soothing voice.

“hey, Peter, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re not there anymore, you’re here, in the Avengers compound. You’re okay, I promise. Nobody is gonna hurt you, I won’t let them.” The boy sobs and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow.

He moans, a low, agonised moan, and Tony’s heart throbs.

“shh, it’s okay.” Tony goes against his gut and reaches out to stroke the boys hair, making soothing noises and slowly calming the boy down.

Peter eventually sits up, and buries his face in his hands. “I-I’m sorry… I’ll go, I’m sorry, I’ll go back to May’s apartment, I’m sorry.” Tony’s heart breaks and he reaches out and touches Peter’s arm. He flinches, and leans away.

“listen kid, you’re not going anywhere at all. I enjoy having you here, I enjoy your company, I absolutely love working for hours in the lab with you, for so long that we don’t realise the time and FRIDAY has to remind us that you have school and three hours isn’t adequate enough, and then you reprimand me. I love watching movies with you, I love helping you with your homework. I don’t want you to go anywhere, so you’ll just have to stay.” Tony shrugs, smiling at the boy, who suddenly bursts into tears.

“Thank you, thank you, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m a mess, I’m sorry.” Tony pats his back soothingly. “It’s okay, kid. Now, what do you say about a movie and popcorn? You can pick, of course.”

Peter practically jumped off the bed. “let me guess, The Empire Strikes Back?” the boy nods and hurries off. Tony sighs, runs his hand through his hair and follows.


	2. Shopping trips and unexpected surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a new friend  
Shit goes down  
The guy is a shit bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, hey!  
please, if anyone here likes milo, the cereal, not the dog, let me know  
because australian foods are the best. no buts about it  
also guys, gals, non binary pals, i absolutely love RDJ's voice and think it the best thing to ever grace this earth  
also Loki is the best character ever no changing my mind and one day I'm going to name my dog Loki and its brother or sister Thor  
*narrows eyes and whispers* you can't stop me, mum 
> 
> also shout out to my Aussie pals

Tony is awoken by FRIDAY, telling him that Peter’s awake. He rolls over and grabs his phone, checking the time. 4:06 flashes back at him, and he sighs. He gets out of bed and hurries to the boys room.

He knocks on the door and hears a quiet “go away”.

He knocks again, and is met by silence. “Please kid, come on. Let me in, please.”

He sighs. No response. “Kid, if you don’t open the door, I’m going to get FRIDAY to let me in.” He doesn’t get a response, so he knocks one more time. He gets ignored again. “Alrighty then. Friday, unlock Peter’s door.”

“Yes, sir.” He hears the door unlock and he twists the handle, the door swinging open silently. He sees the boy sitting cross legged with tear tracks on his cheeks. His first reaction is the urge to go over and hug him but he pushes that down, knowing it would scare the hell out of him.

“Oh, Peter. I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Fuck off.” Tony pushes away the hurt that comes from that statement, and moves forwards.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He sits down across from the boy, careful not to touch him.

“I said, fuck off. Leave me alone, I don’t n-need to talk about anything, I’m fine. Go to bed, g-go make something, I don’t care, just leave me alone!” he raises his voice towards the end of his rant, and Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Your stutter suggests otherwise, Peter. Eventually, you’re going to need to talk. Pushing the people that care about you away is not a good idea, trust me. You’ll find that when you need someone, everyone that you need has left. So please, let me in. I don’t like seeing you hurt. When you hurt, I hurt. You’re fucking important to me, so please, don’t push me away. I need you here, and when you’re pushing me away, you’re hurting me. So just talk. Don’t tell me to fuck off, or go away, or leave you alone, because the more you try and push me away, the more I’m going to push back.”

“whatever.” Peter turns away from Tony, hiding his face in his pillow, until he hears him move away and he looks up. Tony is standing in the doorway.

“If you need me, you know where I am.”

He says sadly. He shuts the door and feels it lock again.

When he wakes again, his phone is ringing. He reaches over and checks caller ID. Pepper’s face stares back at him.

He answers.

“Hello?” he says groggily.

“Tony, what the fuck? We’ve got a man, saying that Ironman beat the shit out of him for no reason. You had better get your fucking ass down into the fucking office in ten minutes or I’m going to beat the shit out of you. Have you fucking got that?”

“Yep, I’ll be there in ten minutes, let me just get ready and check on Peter.”

“Peter? What does Peter have to do with any of this?”

“I’ll explain when I get there, okay? Just sit tight and be patient, I’ll be there soon.”

“Good. Hurry up or I’ll kick your ass.”

Tony smiles, knowing she’s only joking.

He thinks.

He gets up out of bed and gets changed, then races down to Peter’s room to check on him.

The door is unlocked when he gets there and he lets himself in.

“Peter? I’m going to a meeting with Pepper, you can come, if you want. I think it would actually be a good idea for you to come, because we have a problem. The guy from the other night is starting shit. I think you should talk to Pepper, and she can help. I promise.”

The boy stares at him blankly.

“What?”

Tony suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.

“Get dressed, we’re going out.”

“He did what?” Pepper shouts. “I will hunt that motherfucker down and I will slowly cut him to pieces, but I won’t kill the son of a bitch, I’ll leave that to Peter. He deserves it more than anybody here.”

Peter flinches as she raises her voice, and she immediately looks guilty.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I’ll try not to raise my voice again.”

“Thank you.” He says so quietly that she nearly doesn’t hear him.

“Peter, would you like something to eat?” Tony chimes in.

The boy shakes his head. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Pepper asks. He shakes his head again. “Would you like to see Ned?”

He shakes his head again, his face looking stricken.

“No, no! I don’t want him to see me as I really am, a stupid, useless, worthless slut who’s worth nothing more than to be used as a cum-dumpster. He doesn’t need a friend like that! No, no!”

He pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face in his hands. Pepper has tears in her eyes and Tony looks angry beyond consoling.

“Peter, who told you that?”

“nobody.” He shut himself down, blocking the other two people in the room out and sobbing.

“Kid, you’re not any of that. I don’t know where you got any of that from, but it’s not true. You’re the most amazing person ever, and I know that Ned is so grateful to be your best friend, he loves you to the moon and back, more than that even. I promise, he needs you just as much as you need him. You’re his best friend.”

Peter shakes his head.

“I’m not, I’m just a waste of space. I shouldn’t even be here, I’m just a burden on you.”

Tony feels tears brimming in his eyes, and he wipes them away.

“Peter, sweetheart, that’s complete and utter bullshit. I told you the other night, and I’ll tell you again, I absolutely love having you around. And so does Bruce, so does Nat, so does Pepper, so does Steve, and Thor, and Clint, and Wanda, and Vision, and even Bucky! They all love seeing you when they’re around, and they would not want anything to happen to you, and they would never forgive Pep or I if anything were to happen to you. You matter to all of us, and you are most definitely not a burden on any of us. Got it?”

the boy nods but refuses to show his face.

“I’m going to call Ned when we get back to the compound, okay?” Peter just shrugs.

“Whatever.”

“Ned! Hey! He’s in his room, he might try and kick you out, but just push past that, okay? And don’t touch him, or he’ll freak out and most likely punch you. He doesn’t mean any of what he says but he won’t say sorry either, just don’t take any of it to heart. Alright, I’m going to go find Tony. We’ll be in the lounge if you need us.” “Alright, thanks Mrs P. I’ll look after him.” Ned wanders off down the hall and to Peter’s room. Not long after, Peter and Ned come shuffling into the living room.

“Hey, Mr Stark, Mrs P, I want to take Peter shopping, but I also want you guys to come if you’re not too busy?” Ned asks nervously.

“Uhm, unfortunately, Ned, I’m too busy to come, I’ve got some paperwork to do for SI, but I’m sure Tony could go with you.”

“Of course. I’ll take you for lunch while we’re at it, okay?” Ned nods happily, and Peter just shuffles his feet.

When they arrive at the mall, Peter has shrunk into himself and does not want to get out of the car.

“Peter, sweetheart, you’ll be okay, I promise.” Tony coaxes him out, and notices he’s shivering, so he takes his hoody off and gives it to the boy. He wraps it around himself and tries to hide how scared he is.

Ned sees his friend, MJ, and calls out to her, and she rolls her eyes before heading over to them. “Hey.” She says, void of any emotion. “hey!” Ned says happily, and Peter just waves back awkwardly. “Hey, Mr Stark, can MJ join us?” “Oh, no, no, it’s fine, my parents are waiting for me. Maybe another time?” Tony nods.

She goes to walk away, but then Ned calls out after her. “MJ, wait! Can you keep an eye on Pete for a moment, please?” she shrugs and nods, and Ned pulls Tony aside. “Okay, I don’t know how you feel about dogs, but Peter absolutely adores them. And I feel like everyone needs a dog in their lives. So… what do you think?”

“What are you proposing, Ned?”

“I want to buy Peter a dog.”

Tony closes his eyes and sighs. “Will it help him?”

Ned nods. “We’ll have a look, but I’m not making any promises, okay?” Ned nods eagerly, and they head back over to Peter and MJ, who both look like they’re suffering.

“Alright, I’m gonna head off now, see you later.”

Two hours later, they get back to the compound with four bags of shopping, a dog bed, dog food and of course, a dog. Peter is holding the excited puppy in his arms, smiling softly down at the small bundle of cuddles.

Tony’s happy, because the boy is smiling again and he seems to be happier than when they left. Pepper seems surprised when they walk in holding a dog, but she’s also very happy to see Peter smiling again. “What’s his name?” she asks. “His name is Mr cuddlebum, and he is the best dog ever.” Peter says, and Pepper looks concerned at Tony

. “That’s an… interesting name, Peter.” She looks shocked when they boy bursts into a fit of giggles, followed by Ned and Tony.

“Oh my god, she actually fell for it!” Peter wheezes. Pepper catches on and bursts into giggles as well.

By the time the laughter fades away, Peter’s cheeks are red and he’s out of breath.

“His real name is Milo.” He says happily. “Wait, Milo, like the Australian cereal or Milo like the drink?” “Milo, like the Australian cereal because his little spots are the shape of milo pieces, but also because he’s an Australian cattle dog. Look at how blue his eyes are! Isn’t he just absolutely gorgeous, Pepper?”

he places the puppy gently on the floor and watches as he runs to pepper and jumps up at her. “Yes, he’s absolutely beautiful, Pete. He’s stunning.” “Lets put his stuff in your room, and then we can watch a movie?” the two boys nod.

“and Peter, we are not watching the empire strikes back again.” The boy sighs. “Okay…” he runs off with Ned and Milo, Milo running and bouncing up at the two boys.

Half way through Deadpool, someone comes back to the compound and Tony jumps up to warn them not to touch Peter. But Peter surprises him when he jumps up and throws himself into Natasha’s arms.

“Nat! I missed you!” he cries.

She rubs his back gently. “I missed you too, my little spider.”

Peter smiles at the old nickname.

“Do you want to watch the movie with us?”

“Sure do! What are we watching?” “Deadpool! It’s so funny!”

“Oh, awesome!” she joins them. She turns her head towards Tony.

“By the way, Tony, Caps coming back later. You might want to talk to him about the situation here. You never know, maybe he’ll be able to give you some advice. Just, talk to him. I’ll look after Peter.”

Tony nods solemnly. “Alright, when he gets back, I’ll talk to him, okay? Just, make sure Peter’s happy, Ned’s happy, and that Milo doesn’t shit inside.”

“Milo? Who the fuck is Milo?”

As if on cue, the puppy runs into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo  
what do you people think?  
kudos?  
Comments?  
wanna tell me who your fave characters are?  
fave foods?  
wanna tell me about the person you may or may not have killed on the way home from- wait, what? ignore that h-ha ha


	3. Could it be...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve are onto Tony, but how long until he realises himself?
> 
> Peter has a panic attack, Tony cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS  
I OFFICIALLY GRADUATE FROM HIGHSCHOOL IN 6 DAYS  
I'M SO EXCITED  
I CAN FINALLY BE THE GOOD AUSSIE CITIZEN THAT MUM ALWAYS KNEW I COULD BE  
I'M ALSO VERY FUCKING TIRED  
IT'S NEARLY 1AM HERE  
ALSO MY DOG TRIED TO BITE ME  
AND YOUTUBE IS ADDICTIVE  
SO IS COFFEE  
I'VE HAD THREE CUPS  
AND I JUST REALISED THAT I SHOULD SLEEP  
BUT MY EYES ARE ITCHY  
ALSO MY DOG LICKED MY GLASSES EARLIER  
AND FUCKING SMUDGED THEM  
ALSO I MUST BE REALLY OUT OF IT BECAUSE I NEARLED JUST WROTE DRUGS INSTEAD OF GLASSES  
WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME  
BUT YEAH  
LOVE YOU GUYS  
ENJOY THE STORY

“Stark, I am _never _looking after that fucking dog again.” Nat storms up to Tony, looking slightly pissed.

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Your kids fucking dog decided that my leg looked like perfect fucking breeding territory and proceeded to fucking hump me!” she says angrily. Tony relaxes. “I thought you were going to tell me that the dog bit Pete. I was worried!”

“God no, that dog adores Peter.” Tony sighs, nodding. “Nat, a lesson you learn pretty quickly around that boy, is that he has a, I don’t know, an energy about him that just makes everyone he meets fall in love with him. It makes you want to protect him with every single thing you have.”

Natasha raises her eyebrow.

“Is that so?” she asks, a mischievous tone to her voice. Tony does not like that tone one bit.

“Romanoff, what are you up to?”

“Nothing!” she gives a small salute and saunters away. Tony stands there looking perplexed.

Not long after Ned had gone home, Peter came out of his bedroom with tears in his eyes and went straight to Nat and cuddled into her side. Tony would be lying if he said he hadn’’t felt a twang of jealousy, alongside sadness at the fact that the kid didn’t trust him enough to cuddle with him.

“Aw, Peter, what’s wrong?” Nat coos, her motherly nature coming out. “I h-had a n-nightmare. I couldn’t get back to s-sleep.” He hiccups.

“Aw, you poor bubba. How about a hot chocolate, and you can sleep out here with me, if you would like?” The boy nods tiredly, trailing after her like a lost puppy.

Steve looked at Tony with his eyebrow raised. “Have you ever seen her like that?”

“No, never. I’ve seen Wanda like that, I’ve seen Pep like that, but never Nat.” he replies. Steve hums in response.

A few minutes later, they come back, Peter with a mug in his hand, and Nat with an armful of blankets and pillows. She sets Peter’s makeshift bed up, then sits down and puts the pillows in her lap. “Come on, my love, lay down.” He complies, and within an hour, he’s snoring softly, with Nat combing her fingers through his brown locks.

Steve notices Tony staring at the boy with complete adoration and love, and makes a small head tilt at Natasha, who notices it right away and grins. She raises her eyebrow in a silent question, and gets a nod in return.

* * *

The next morning, Tony wakes up with a tear marked face. He had dreamt about _that_ night, when he had been unable to do anything to stop the man from hurting Peter. He blamed himself, he hadn’t been able to get there fast enough, and he knew it was completely his fault that Peter had been hurt. He’d had a bad feeling all day, and he still let the kid go out on patrol. He wished he had been in Peter’s position instead, just so that he could take all the hurt and fear away from the boy.

He climbed out of bed, and was startled by a knock at his door. He croaked out a “Come in!”, quickly wiping his face clean of any evidence that he’d been crying at all. Nat came in, and sat down next to Tony. “So, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Thor and Loki are coming back today. I thought it might be a good idea of maybe you and Steve took Peter out for the day, just so that the noise of them arriving doesn’t startle him too much.”

Tony thought about it for a moment.

“Where would we take him?”

“I don’t know, the movies, or the park. Anywhere you think he’ll enjoy himself.”

“We’ll see, it’s a good idea.” He says.

“Tony, that kid, he’s a great kid. He’s so sweet, and gentle, and so kind. He’s so loving, and he looks up to you so much. He’s such a good kid.”

“The best.” Tony says quietly. Nat pretends she didn’t hear him, but as she leaves, she smirks. She knows she just has to find Steve and tell him.

* * *

“Mr stark, I’m scared…” Peter says quietly, immediately wishing he hadn’t said anything. “What’s up, kid?”

“What… What if _he’s _here? What if he tries something?”

“Peter, I promise that I will not let anybody hurt you, okay?”

“Okay…”

They continue walking through the park, Tony on one side of Peter, and Steve on the other. They have their eyes peeled for any signs of danger that could affect the boy, but so far they were okay.

Half way through their walk, Tony notices Peter trembling and reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal. The action, as safe as it was, sent Peter flinching away, causing him to trip backwards, and as he fell, Steve darted forwards and wrapped his arms around the boy.

It was the simple actioning of catching him that sent the boy into an intense sense of panic, and he screamed loudly.

“Get off of me! No! Help me, somebody help, please!” he shouted, kicking and clawing at Steve’s hands. “No… no, not again, please, god no. please, just let me go, please…”

Steve lowered him gently to the ground, which made him panic further, screeching and kicking himself away. He clambered to his feet and spun around, facing Tony and Steve, eyes flickering, not recognizing. He suddenly spun and took off running, fast as lightning, and Steve took off after him.

He shot his hand out as soon as he reached the boy, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. The boy screamed again, lashing out and punching Steve in the jaw. Tony cursed Steve for his harsh behaviour while catching the boy, knowing how guilty he was going to feel for punching him later on.

He ran over and gently took the boy from Steve, and pulling his own jacket off and wrapping it around him. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me and Steve, we’re not going to hurt you, we’re not going to do anything, we just want to help you.”

Again, Peter’s eyes flickered around, but this time he recognized the two Avengers. “M-Mr Stark? Captain?” he stuttered.

“Yeah, it’s us, kid. Come on, let’s get you back to the compound, then we can get some warm food and some hot chocolate into you. Come on, sweetheart.” Steve raised his eyebrow, towards nobody but himself, and stored that away to tell Nat later on. For now, he settled for grinning and turning around with the other two, feeling smug.

* * *

“He said that Peter was the best this morning, when I was talking to him! And he had this love sick smile on his face, and oh my god, it was so disgusting, I felt like I was going to puke.” Natasha rushed out, smiling like an idiot, with a smug look and a gleam in her eye.

“Peter had a panic attack at the park today, and I accidentally made it worse by grabbing Peter’s arm to stop him from running away from us, and Tony looked at me like he was going to murder me. Then he ran over to Peter and was being super sweet, and then when they were turning, he called him sweetheart. It was cute.” Steve grinned.

Nat rolled her eyes. “Ever the romantic, you are, Steve Rovers.”<strike></strike>

“Not a romantic, just observant.” He gave her an angel like smile.

“Good luck, cap. You can’t win me over with your apparently good looks.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You wish I would try.

Nat shook her head and smiled fondly. “You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH  
WHAT DID YOU THINK  
LET ME KNOW  
ALSO APPRECIATE LOKI OR ELSE D I E  
ALSO SAY G'DAY MATE IF YOU'RE AUSSIE LIKE MEEEEE  
BUT YEAH  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, KUDOS, COMMENTS, THOUGHTS, IDEAS, ANY PROMPTS FOR OTHER STORIES  
*whispers* (I really like the Tony/Loki ship so if you have ideas let me know and I'll try and write one)  
BUT AHHHH TIME TO SLEEP MY CHILDREN  
GOODNIGHT


	4. Meet The Gang, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the Avengers, Tony is a Dad, and hmm, what could Loki be up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goddd, guys, im graduating in 3 days! nearly 2! holy shit im so scared  
also coffee is a blessing  
and i got a new swim suit and damn i look thin even tho im a total fatass  
and ughhh my little brother is so fucking annoying  
and omg i named my plant loki  
also i miss my boyfriend  
and my friends  
and my online friends  
somebody please just let me give them love  
i dont even know if they read my shit  
i just really miss them  
sorry im rambling  
just read the chapter and enjoy  
also please give me prompts for others stories  
also i live for clint and natasha being total parents

Peter sings quietly to himself as he hangs upside down on the ceiling of his bedroom.

“slit my wrists, bloody fists, questioning why I exist, pain persists, evil gifts, fucking up my life to shit, I’m worthless, I’m worthless, slit my wrists until I bleed out. I try to stay strong, no matter what I do, I’m always in the wrong.”

“Peter!” he hears his mentor calling him. “I’m in here, Mr Stark.” He calls back. The man comes rushing in, raising his eyebrows when he can’t see him.

“Up here, Sir.”

Tony jumps and looks up.

“Get down, right now! What if you fall and hurt yourself?” he scolds. Peter hangs his head in shame.

“Sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He says quietly. He drops down and stumbles as he lands. Tony reaches out to steady him, but thinks of the scene at the park earlier that day and pulls his hand back.

“It’s okay, kid. Just wanted to let you know that there are some people here you might wanna meet.”

“P-people? Are they g-good people, Mr Stark?”

“Of course, any friend of mine has to be good, and I wouldn’t introduce you to them if I didn’t think they were nice. Now come on, they’re going to love you.”

“Man of Iron! Hello! I have missed you much! And who is this young man?” Thor booms. Peter jumps and tries to sneak off. “Nope, get back here kid. He’s loud but he’s nice, I promise.”

“I don’t want to be here.” Peter whines. Tony just shakes his head. “Too bad, kid. We’re in this together.”

“Pete, come sit next to me, bub.” Nat chimes in from the couch. Peters eyes light up as he sees her and he practically bolts to sit next to her.

“Ha, he loves me more, Tony!” she smirks. Tony frowns and then shrugs. “I know, I bet he’ll start calling you Auntie Tasha soon.”

“Hey, that’s fine by me, he’s my kid now.”

“hey! He’s _always _gonna be my kid.” He glares at her.

“Who is the child?” Thor asks again.

“Thor, this is Peter Parker, he’s my intern, but he’s also Spiderman. Or I should say SpiderBaby, because he’s young and has adorable baby face.”

Nat and Steve smirk at each other.

“Peter, this is Thor, Loki, Wanda, Clint, wait Clint? Nat I thought it was just the others. Anyways, Vision, and Bucky. Wanda and Vision are a thing, and Thor and Loki are brothers. Also, look out for Loki. He’s a trickster, that one. Also ignore Clint, he’s a loser.”

“Hey! I am not a loser!” Everyone ignores him.

“What do you expect, Stark? I’m only called God of Mischief for one reason.”

“Yeah, because you’re a little shit, Reindeer Games.”

The god just rolls his eyes.

“Wait, Thor, God of Thunder?” Peter’s eyes grow huge.

“Yes, Man of Spiders.”

“I always wanted to meet you, and now I have.” Peter says quietly as tears well in his eyes.

“What is wrong, Young Peter?”

“I just want to be younger again.” He tries to smile, but it comes across as a grimace.

“Oh. Well, I am sorry that I cannot help.”

“It’s okay, Mr Thor sir.”

They all stand around looking awkward, until Bucky chimes in about him and Steve going to his room to watch movies.

Peter buries himself into Nat’s side again.

“Au- Nat? Can we please watch a movie? Please?” he asks her.

“Of course, маленький паук малыш. What do you want to watch?” the boy shrugs.

“I don’t know…”

“FRIDAY, play The Incredibles.” Tony chimed in, and the lights dimmed and the movie started to play.

“OMG Disney!” Clint squeals and sits next to Peter and Nat. Wanda and Vision snuggle up on the love seat and Thor sits on the floor. Everyone looks at Loki expectantly.

“What?” he asks self-consciously.

“Are you going to watch the movie, Mr Loki, Sir?” Peter asks quietly. Loki turns his stare to him and the boy shrinks back into Nat’s shoulder.

“Loki, stop staring at him, you’re scaring him.” She snaps protectively. Loki just smiles wickedly. Tony grits his teeth to stop from punching him.

“Oi, Reindeer games, stop. Now.”

“Or what, _Tispe_?”

“Loki, I advise stopping.”

“Thor. Let the man answer for himself.”

“Or else I’m going to smash your face into the ground.”

“Stupid mortals. Why is the kid so important to you?”

“Because that kid? He’s been through more than he deserves. And he is the sweetest, kindest, cutest, most innocent person that you will ever meet. I would protect him with everything I have, even if it meant dying, or killing for him. That kid, he is my world. When he hurts, I hurt. When he’s upset, I’m upset. He is what gets me out of bed everyday, he is the reason I smile. I love that kid with my entire _being._ Do you fucking understand now?”

“Okay, yes, I understand. I will leave the kid alone.” He had a knowing look in his eye. Tony was going to talk to him.

“Anyways, now that we sorted that, come help me make popcorn.”

As soon as they reach the kitchen, Tony turns, startling Loki.

“You know, don’t you?” he asks the god.

“Yes, I know. It’s not exactly hard to notice the signs. Him startling whenever Thor was speaking, getting scared, being on constant alert, only trusting Romanoff to touch him, not wanting to be around people. I’m not blind, it’s easy to spot the signs when you once showed them yourself.” He explains.

“So you’re going to leave the kid alone? No pranks?”

“Oh, I’ll only prank him if it’ll cheer him up. I’m not heartless. Maybe if you actually bothered to get to know me, you would quite like me. Me and you, we’re not that different. Both of our fathers wronged us. Yours, he ignored you, neglected you, until the very day he died. Mine, he tortured me, he hurt me, he _lied to me_. We have both been wrong, yet we have both made it out to be successful. That makes us very, very similar, Stark.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Tell me, Loki, do you actually want me to know you?”

“Yes, in fact, I do. I would quite like to know who the real Ironman is.”

“Okay. From here on, you call me Tony. I call you Loki, and we’re not enemies. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now make yourself useful and make some hot chocolate, I’ll deal with the popcorn and other food.”

“Tony?”

“Is it true that you love the kid?”

“Yes. He’s like the son I’ve never bothered to have.”

“I thought you guys were related.”

“God, no, I took custody of him when his Aunt died. Technically I’m his dad, but he refuses to call me that. Prefers to call me Mr Stark.”

“Ah. Nat and Steve seem to think that you guys are in love.”

“God no. that’s just- no.”

“Ah, good.”

“Good? What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry yourself about it, Tony.”

“Okay…”

“That movie was quite good! I have only ever watched romance movies, as that’s what Jane forced me to watch.”

“Ugh, Thor, I’m not interested. I’ve heard enough about this Jane to care.”

“Stop bickering, you too. FRIDAY, lights.” The lights come back on, revealing Peter, who is cushioned between Nat and Clint. Tony smiles.

“FRIDAY, capture that.”

“Yes sir.” Her Irish accent replies.

“Photo sent to your phone, sir.”

Hearing the voice, Peter starts to rouse, pushing himself up off of Clint’s chest where he had fallen asleep. He opens his eyes, sees Clint, then lays his head back down. Nat reaches out and runs her hands through his hair.

“Are you tired, little one?”

“Yes, Aunty Tasha. Wanna sleep.”

“Sleep then, little one. It’s okay to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna move though…”

“That’s okay, squirt, you can stay here. I’m comfy enough.”

“Thanks Mr Barton Sir.” He says and promptly falls back to sleep.

“Clint, what the fuck? He won’t let any other guys touch him without freaking the fuck out? What did you say to him?”

“I didn’t do anything, I just let him come to me.”

“I’m jealous. I just want to hug him.”

“Just wait for him then, okay?”

“When did you become so wise?”

“I didn’t. I’m still a child inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments because it makes me happy and right now my life is just a big old cup of depresso espresso  
also kudos and ideas welcomed  
also prompts pleaseeeee


	5. Call me Dad, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids need to sort their goddamned shit out, smH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
sorry it took me so long to get this done, I've been so busy lately. I've recently just graduated from high-school, so I've been rushing to find a job, and I haven't had time to write lately. I'm not sure of what I think of this chapter, but I hope you people like it!

Tony wakes up to someone tugging on his sleeve. He opens his eyes and is met by Peter’s hazel eyes. “Hey, Bambino, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep. C-can I- never mind… I’m just gonna go back to my room. Sorry for waking you Mr Stark.”

“Nonsense. What’s up, piccolo ragno?”

“C-can I please sleep in here for tonight? P-please?” Peter stutters.

“Come on, climb in then.” Tony replies, moving over and lifting the blanket for him.

The young boy climbs in, and lays as far away as he can. “Goodnight, Mr Stark.”

“Goodnight, Peter. Sleep well, figlio.”

In the morning, Nat barges into Tony’s room in a panic.

“Tony! Wake up! We can’t find Peter!” she shouts, then regrets it as she sees the two boys starting to wake up, Peter with his face against Tony’s chest and Tony with his arms around the boy.

“Huh? Oh, hey Aunty Nat.” Peter mumbles sleepily.

“Nat, do you really have to shout?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realise he was in here.”

“It’s fine. Peter, piccolo ragno, go back to sleep.”

“I’m okay, dad. I’m just going to get up and have something to eat.”

Tony looks shocked and tears spring to his eyes. Nat smiles knowingly and motions to Peter.

“Come on, Peter. I’ll make you some pancakes.” He jumps up and follows her, excited at the prospect of pancakes.

They walk into the kitchen, and are met with the smiling faces of Thor, Clint, Steve and Bucky.

“Hey, squirt! There you are! Where were you?” Clint asks. Peter opens his mouth to reply but Nat cuts in.

“I found him, curled up against Tony with Tony cuddling him. I swear to god, if I have a heart attack today, it’ll be because my heart is overwhelmed by all the cuteness.”

“Who’s dying from cute overload?” Tony walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes free of sleep. “Me, because you, you bitch, couldn’t stay away from your son over here.”

“Peter isn’t my son?” Tony says tiredly.

After that, Peter’s happy mood completely disappears, replaced by a sad, self-deprecating mood, and he cries at multiple times during the day.

Tony and Nat try to get through to him, but in the end it’s Clint who gets him to talk.

They’re sitting in the lounge when it happens. Clint walks in and plops himself down on the couch next to Peter.

“What’s up, Little Spiderling?” he asks, and the next thing he knows is he has a lapful of crying Peter, who’s sobbing softly into his collarbone. He makes small cooing sounds, trying to lull the boy back into a sense of calm.

“T-Tony doesn’t w-want m-me anym-more.” The boy gasps in between sobs.

“Aw, Little Spider, I’m sure that’s not true. Tony loves you a lot. You’re his favourite person in the entire compound.”

“N-not for long. He’ll move on, e-everyone always d-does.”

“Nonsense. He absolutely adores you.” The older man coos. He rocks Peter back and forth gently, swaying him into a sleepy manner, where he proceeds to carry him to his bedroom and lay him on his bed, covering him with his blankets and stroking his hair gently once before turning away with a mission.

Find Tony Stark.

Tony is in his lab when Clint storms in, slamming the door shut and glaring at him with a ferocity that makes even him cower.

“What the fuck did you say to the kid to have him crying hysterically in my lap for forty five minutes saying you don’t want him anymore? Why does he think that? What did you say to him?”

“I didn’t say anything to him?” “Yes, you did, otherwise he wouldn’t have cried himself to sleep on my lap!”

Clint shouts.

“Friday, did I say anything to or about the kid?”

“Yes, sir, earlier, Natasha Romanoff called Peter your son and you said he isn’t your son. In front of him, I might add.”

Tony rubs his face tiredly. “Fuck.” Clint stomps over to him.

“You fucking asshole, you need to fix this!”

“Clint, the kid isn’t my son though!” he shouts, and is met with a slap.

“You may as well be his fucking dad, looking at the way you look at him and the way he looks at you! He looks at you as if he has never seen anyone better, he looks up to you, he thinks the world of you! Don’t fuck that up!” Clint shouts, clenching his fists.

“Where is he?” “He’s in his bedroom, sleeping. Don’t even think about waking him up, or I will slowly remove your fingernails. And if you make him cry one more time, I will hurt you.”

“And I will alert Pepper sir, if you wake the child.” Friday chimes in.

“Great, now even my fucking AI is working against me.”

Peter wakes up, rubbing at his eyes, which are puffy and irritated. “Friday, where’s my dad?”

“Tony Stark is in the kitchen, Peter.”

“Thanks Friday.”

“No problem, sir.” Peter wanders through to the kitchen, and plonks himself down on a chair quietly.

Tony doesn’t hear him, and continues making coffee. He turns around eventually, after a while, and jumps. “Fuck, Peter, don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, D- Mr Stark.” He says quietly, so quietly that Tony nearly doesn’t hear him.

“Peter, I’m so sorry if I upset you earlier, I didn’t mean to make you cry, or hurt, or anything.”

“It’s fine, Mr Stark. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

That comment, the comment that Peter has heard too much over the last week, sends him into a rage

. “What? I shouldn’t be used to everyone getting bored of me? I am used to it! I am used to people walking out on me, people pretending they love me, only to leave me! Ned and MJ are the only friends I have left, and one of the people I trusted turned on me and started laughing at me and making me the joke of the school! And don’t let me forget, my Aunt is dead, my Uncle is dead, my parents are dead! What, am I supposed to just accept that? I can’t! And I trusted you, I thought of you like my dad, you practically are my dad, but every single fucking time I trust someone, I end up getting hurt and left on my ass in the street! How do I know that you’re not going to do that? I don’t! So let me apologise for being scared of losing the only dad I’ll ever know!” he screams at Tony.

Tony blinks, trying to absorb everything he’d just been bombarded with.

He hears footsteps and Clint comes running into the kitchen, going straight to Peter and pulling him into a tight hug, the boy sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

“You!” he points at Tony angrily. “I told you not to make the kid fucking cry again, and what did you do? You made the kid cry! I hope that you’re fucking proud of yourself!”

“I only told him he shouldn’t be used to getting hurt! I didn’t want to make him fucking cry!” Clint glares at him, a threaten hanging in the air without being said.

“Mr B-Barton, sir, it wasn’t his f-fault. I g-got angry at him for something that isn’t h-his f-fault.”

“What do you mean, it isn’t his fault?”

“I mean, he didn’t d-do anything.”

“But you’re crying.”

“Good observation, Legolas. But it’s not my fault, it’s everything from the past month and a half, it’s everything. So don’t blame me for my kid being emotional.”

“Your kid? So now he’s your kid?”

“He has been my kid since the moment I met him. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for him. I would die for him.”

“D-Mr Stark, no. don’t say that.”

“Kid, it’s the truth. And you can call me dad if you want, I feel the same way. I love you kid.”

Peter opens his mouth to say something, but he chokes on his words and starts crying all over again.

He throws himself out of Clint’s arms and into Tony’s.

“Thanks, Dad.” He murmurs. Tony’s eyes tear up, and he presses a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “No problem, Kid.”

“About fucking time!” They both jump, turning to see Loki, Thor, Natasha and Steve standing in the door way.

“Now all we have to do is get this one here to sort his shit out and man up.” Thor ruffles Loki’s hair and Loki turns bright red.

“Yeah Loki, just hurry up and man up. You two are the only ones in this room that don’t know how you feel for each other, we all know, even the kid.” Clint butts in.

“Yeah, Dad, you should really sort that out. You’ll be happier.” Peter nudges Tony, who has turned a bright red, towards Loki. “Talk to him. I’ll keep these guys distracted.”

Tony sighs and follows Loki from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
Thoughts?  
Kudos?  
Comments because I'm a needy bitch for your love and attention?  
Ideas?


	6. The second worst experience of his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I'm a real disappointment  
bad stuff happens to Peter again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, this is a really serious fic, and it is really graphic. there is a scene where Peter is nearly raped, so please, if you're triggered, stop reading as soon as you reach the battle scene. If you are really bothered by it, please, please, feel free to reach out to me on twitter at Purple_Raindrops or on here and please, tell me. I only want you people to be safe and happy, i love you all. Please, please, please, stay safe.  
Love Kittykat

Loki grabs Tony’s arm, preventing him from running away.   
“So, the kid thinks we need to talk.”  
“Yes, we know this already.”  
“Apparently we’re oblivious.”  
“You’re oblivious, not me.”  
“Okay, then you should know what we need to talk about.”  
“Feelings. For each other.”  
“What?”  
“They think we like each other.”  
“Do we?”  
“I don’t know, do we?”  
“I don’t know how you feel, I only know how I feel.”  
“And that is?”  
“Confused.”  
“Same. Let’s leave at that and let’s go back.”  
“Good idea, Stark.”  
“Thank you, Lokes.”  
\---  
When they walk back into the room, all heads turn and look at them expectantly. They both shrug and sit on opposite sides of the couch. Peter clambers off of Natasha’s lap and moves over so he can squeeze in next to Tony, Milo jumping up off of the ground and landing gracefully in his owners lap. He licks Peter’s nose, and the boy laughs quietly and kisses the dogs head.  
“Good boy, Milo.” He whispers. Tony wraps his arm around the boy, pulling him close. Peter tenses, and just as Tony’s about to pull his arm away, he leans into Tony.  
“Please don’t leave me, Dad.” He says quietly enough to think that nobody heard him, but Steve looks up at him, shocked, and Loki looks up and smiles softly at Tony’s shocked face.  
“Seen a ghost, Tones?” he asks, and Tony shakes his head slightly.  
“No, Lokes, just spoke to God.” He jokes, and everyone rolls their eyes. They can’t believe that they didn’t talk about getting into a relationship.   
“Tony?”  
“What’s up, kid?”  
“When should I start calling Loki Dad number two?” He says with a small smirk. Tony lets out a strangled noise and everyone else laughs. Loki blushes and stands to leave, and Tony pulls away from Peter to get some coffee. Everyone else just keeps laughing.  
\---

Tony doesn’t hear the god coming up behind him, but he does feel his breath on the back of his neck, and he jumps and whirls around.  
“Loki! Don’t do that! I’ve already got a heart issue, don’t make it worse!” he shouts jokingly.   
“I apologise. I didn’t realise you were deaf as well as blind.” He smirks.  
“I’m not blind?”  
“Oh, but you are, Tony.”   
“Uh, how?” Tony asks, confused, and Loki shrugs.  
“Figure it out. They call you a genius, but when it comes down to feelings, you are a total dumbass.”  
“Huh? I do- Oh!” He realises, and his cheeks turn pink.   
“Finally figured it out, then?”  
“Shut up and kiss me.” He mutters, and Loki moves closer, capturing his mouth with his own. Tony vaguely recognises the sound of someone gasping, then a door shutting, but nothing else apart. All he can focus on is Loki, Loki, Loki, and the way his lips feel against his own, the way that they feel moving in rhythm with his. They break apart, panting, both of their cheeks flushed and eyes bright.   
“About fucking time.” They both jump, spinning around to face the door, and they see Bucky standing there, hands on his hips, smirking.  
“Seriously? Did you not think we wouldn’t notice how long you had both been gone? Let me remind you that we have two spies, two supersoldiers with super hearing, three assassins, two of which are spies and one of which is a supersoldier, a huge green monster who is also a genius in his human form, and many more smart people. We notice everything.”  
“Not gonna lie, that’s really creepy, man.” Tony snarks.  
“Don’t care.”  
“Cool. Anyways, I should get that coffee. Lokes, we’re gonna talk later. ‘Kay?” The god nods confirmation, then heads off somewhere, probably to get up to no good. Tony heads back to the lounge and allows Peter to snuggle up to him again.  
“Love you kid.”  
“Love you too, Dad.” Tony smiles and cards his fingers through Peter’s soft curls. The boy makes a sound of contentment.  
\---

Their moment earlier had been ruined by an alarm going off, which meant that something evil was going on in New York. The Avengers had assembled, and as much as Tony had wanted him to stay at home so he wouldn’t get hurt, Peter had refused to stay behind. He had refused to admit how anxious he was to put his suit back on, because he hadn’t worn it since that night, but he wanted to forget everything from then, and he figures if that means forcing himself to be uncomfortable by doing things he doesn’t like, so be it. Tony doesn’t like it, but he wants the boy to be okay again, so he lets him figure it out himself, because he refuses to ask for help, or accept it when it’s offered.  
\---  
TW TW TW  
\---  
He throws himself into the battled, blocking out the sounds of the other Avengers telling him to look after himself, because, if he gets hurt, who really cares anyway? Not him.  
He webs one of the aliens attacking New York, trapping them against the building, and he’s so absorbed in making sure that this one can’t move, that his spidey sense doesn’t alert him to the alien behind him until it’s grabbed his hands and pinned them behind him, and pressed up against him. He stills, fear taking over his body.  
“You seem a little… young… to be on the battlefield.” He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t do anything, until he feels the aliens hand run down his spine and settle on his ass. As soon as he feels it, he lets out an ear piercing shriek and tries to push away from the alien, but his hands are still stuck. The alien laughs, an awful sound.  
“No, no, none of that. Behave.” Peter still struggles.   
“No… No… Dad!” he shrieks again, and he hears his name over the comms.   
“Peter! Peter! Where are you? I’m coming!” He hears Tony’s voice, loud in his ear, and he keeps trying to struggle, but the alien is starting to rut against his ass. He tries once more to pull away, but the alien just growls in his ear and bites him through the suit. He screams, and the alien grunts and pulls him closer.   
“You’re going to enjoy this. Tell me you enjoy it, slut.”  
“N-no.” Peter tries to stay strong.  
“Say it, you little cum slut.”  
“Dad, where are you?” he cries in the comms.  
“I’m coming, Pete, just, hold on.”  
“H-he won’t let me g-go, dad. He’s j-just like h-him.” He hears Tony swear and then nothing except the loud moan in his ear as the alien cums, soaking through his armour and through Peter’s pants.   
“No! No! Not again!” He screams, and he tries to fight back, but he’s too controlled by his fear and anxiety.   
Suddenly the alien is ripped away from his, and he hears Tony beating the shit out of it. He sinks to the ground, Loki appearing next to him and pulling him close. Peter struggles for a moment, until he realises it’s just Loki and he curls up into a ball, allowing himself to be pulled into Loki’s lap.  
“H-he wouldn’t s-stop. I b-begged him to s-stop, Loki. H-he called me a c-cum s-slut.” He hears an angered cry from Tony when he says that and then a sickening crack as Tony breaks the aliens neck.   
The older man quickly hurries over to Peter and retracts the suit, sinking down and grabbing the boys hand.  
“It’s going to be okay, Peter. We’re going to take you back to the compound, and Pepper is going to look after you.”  
“J-just want you, D-Dad.”  
“I know, buddy, but I’ve got to beat these people, and then I can look after you. Pepper will look after you, okay?”  
“O-okay.”

\---  
Loki rushes into the tower with Peter, the latter barely conscious as his anxious rockets sky high. Loki has his arm wrapped around Peter, and he pulls him into Pepper’s office.  
“Loki, what… Peter? Oh, honey, come here.” She pulls him into her arms, and they sit down. “What happened?”  
“Not now, there’s not enough time. I will explain when we come back, but right now, they still need me.” With that, he turns and disappears.  
“Peter, honey, are you okay?” Pepper asks, growing more and more concerned as Peter’s breathing becomes laboured, and she screams as he collapses and hits the floor, unconscious. “Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i cannot stress how important it is to let me know if you are bothered, even in the slightest  
stay safe xxx
> 
> also i am really sorry about the cliffhanger  
hopefully ill have another chapter up soon  
also go check out my groupchat fic, its called "I wanna yabba dabba die :)"


	7. Please, Please, Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's scared he's going to lose Peter
> 
> Chapter Title by Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back!! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

“Peter! Peter wake up!” Pepper screams as she runs to Peter’s unconscious form on the floor. He remains unresponsive.   
“Miss Potts, I’ve called Mr Stark back to the building, he should be here any moment now.”  
Pepper ignores the AI, choosing instead to check Peter’s breathing, which, he is breathing, but it’s scarily shallow and his pulse is so weak it's almost gone.  
“Miss Potts, Mister Stark is approaching the building.”   
The door bursts open moments later, Tony stepping out of the suit and running over to drop down next to Peter.  
“Kid! Wake up kid! Pete!” He shouts, pulling the boy into his lap and holding him close.  
“Pepper, get Cho down here!”   
“Peter, please, you need to open your eyes. Please, kid. you can’t- you can’t leave, who else will I share my lab with? Please, kid. I need you to wake up, please.” Tony begs, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
A knock sounds at the door and Pepper opens it, revealing Doctor Cho, holding a medical first aid kit, and she moves over to Peter straight away.  
“Tony, I know you’re scared, but you need to put Peter down on the floor for me, so I can make him better, Okay?” She says calmly, helping Tony lay him down gently.  
Helen pulls out a needle and injects something into Peter’s arm. “Tony, he’s going to be just fine. What you can do for him, is go shower, have something to eat and rest. He won’t wake up for a few hours, and I promise that Friday will tell you when he wakes up. Okay?”  
Tony shakes his head. “I need to stay with him, Helen. I need to.”  
Helen looks at Pepper, who just smiles sadly. “He cares about this kid more than he cares about himself, he won’t leave him by himself.”   
“I know. But think about it, Tony. How will Peter feel if he wakes up to you all dirty and covered in alien blood, with bags under your eyes and an empty stomach?”  
Tony sighs. “I’ll go, for two hours. That's it, okay?”  
“That’s all I can ask for, Tony.” Cho replies.

* * *

Two hours later, Tony wakes up to Friday telling him that Peter is showing signs of waking up. He jumps out of bed, pulls a jumper over his shoulders and runs to the medbay.  
When he gets there, he sees Loki and Pepper sitting near him in chairs anxiously, while Cho is standing over him, speaking quietly.  
As he gets closer, he realises that she's asking him if he can hear her over and over.  
“We need to get Strange in here. Somebody get him on the phone.”  
Pepper moves out of the room to call him, and Loki moves closer to Tony.  
“Are you okay, Anthony?” he asks the engineer.   
“I will be once Pete wakes up.”  
“He will. I can feel his energy still. It is simply buried by all the exhaustion, as well as the toxins that were in the monsters bite. They will wear off soon, and Peter should be okay.”  
“Wait. Toxins? What toxins?”  
“That monster that Peter was fighting had toxins in its body, and when it bit Peter, it transferred toxins into his body. The toxins are merely made to disarm the victim long enough for the monster to kill them, but fortunately, you stepped in just in time to stop that. He should wake up in the next hour.”  
“Jesus Christ. And why is he so exhausted? I know for a fact that he’s been sleeping.”  
“Actually, Boss, Mr Parker has not been sleeping. He goes up to the roof every night and cries, then he goes to the gym and uses the punching bags, then he goes back to his room, showers and cuddles up with Milo.”  
“And you didn’t tell me because, Friday?”  
“Mr Parker used the ‘spider knows best’ protocol to overide my systems. He disabled my ability to alert you to the situation.”  
“Shit. How long has this been happening?”  
“Since you brought him back that night, Boss.”  
“Shit! Thats so long, no wonder he hasn’t been healing and he’s been losing so much weight. God, I should’ve paid more attention, it never would’ve gotten this far.”  
“Anthony, you can’t blame yourself, you didn’t know.”  
“You’re right, I didn’t know. I wasn’t there for my kid when he needed me, Loki! God, everybody’s right, I am just like Howard. I’m not fit to be a father, ever.”  
“Anothony, you’re nothing like your father. The fact that you’re sitting here, waiting for Peter to wake up is a massive difference. You can’t be so harsh o yourself, because you’re doing a wonderful job.”  
Loki wraps his long arms around Tony, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. The doors open and Pepper hurries in, followed by Dr Strange.   
“Tony, Loki.” He nods at them as a greeting, then turns his focus to Peter.  
After a few moments, he stops and turns to Loki.  
“You can help me, I need you to support his life force while I drag the toxins out, because due to his spider abilities, the toxins are affecting his body differently and staying instead of wearing off.”   
Loki moves to Peter’s head, holding him gently and a green glow starts to appear around Peter’s head, and Strange starts.

* * *

  
It’s silent for the hour that it takes to completely free Peter of the toxins, but as soon as they finish, Peter’s breathing evens out and the colour starts to return to his body.  
“He needs an IV, he seems to have lost a lot of weight and nutrients somehow.”  
“Yeah, he went through something horrific and ever since he hasn’t been eating or sleeping properly.”  
“What happened? I might be able to help with any side effects on his body.”  
“Um… He was on patrol and he had a person webbed down, when he got hit from behind and knocked out, and when he came to, there was a man on top of him, ripping his suit and then… then the man raped him, twice. He hasn’t been the same since.”  
“Jesus Christ, I can see how that would fuck someone up. Look, therapy might help, but don’t force him. Letting him know you’re there through actions, not words, that can help as well.”  
Strange says as he puts the IV line in Peter’s arm.   
“He should wake up soon. Someone should stay here with him, but don’t crowd him when he wakes up.”

* * *

Peter wakes up an hour later, and immediately starts pulling at the IV tube in his arm.   
“Peter, leave it. It’s to help you.”  
“Mr… Mr Stark?” he slurs, still sleepy.  
“Yeah, kid. It’s me. Quite a scare you gave us there, kid. Thought I was gonna lose you for a moment there.”  
“Mr Stark, I’m not leaving. I promise.”  
“Good. I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yeah! Yeah, I'm looking at you!  
What did you think?  
Let me know in the comments below!  
Any ideas are appreciated as well!  
Thank You for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So that first chapter was pretty dark, but hopefully it should get lighter eventually.  
i hope you're all okay  
tell me if you're not and ill send all my love your way
> 
> also who is your favourite Marvel character?  
mines Loki :')  
i threatened my brother once because he said Loki was the worst and i also stabbed him with a pencil because he said he was glad Loki died :')


End file.
